Boyish
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Man, I wanna go out and play {Line: 2} What'll I do today~ {Line: 3} Man, I wanna eat something tasty~ {Line: 4} Since the weather's so good I'd kinda like to go out, you know? {Line: 5} Huh? Somethin' on my face? Dialogue 'Talk' * *Stretch* * Not a cloud in the sky! Feels good! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go shopping. ** going shopping at the Fairy Shop! We're going to the mall! Fairy: "There's something I want you to buy me, Owner~ ♪" *** this looks like it'd look good on you These look like they'd look pretty good on you, huh. Fairy: "Thanks, I'm glad you say so ♪" *** [Uh, I forgot my wallet.] ** at the Fairy Collection relay 'Socializing' * Hey, what do you call your owner? * That's a nice hairdo ♪ Next time, maybe I'll ask my owner for the same one ♪ * name, the flowers blooming outside would suit you... Ha, ha, you're blushing~ * I'm glad that I came here. What about you, name? * Hey, hey, name! Let's go watch cherry blossoms together!! Make bento or something~ I bet it'll be fun ♪ 'Socialized' * I'm here to entertain! * Hahaha! Thanks! 'Recommended' * So, does this match? 'Bother' Dialogue 'Yell' * OK ♪ I'll do my best ♪ * I love getting words of encouragement. 'Sleep' Dialogue 'After Work/Study' * Work ' * 'Study ' ** All finished ♪ Event Dialogue 'Picture Book Kingdom General Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6 * Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Mechanical Adventure' General Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6 * Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General Stage 1 *Karaoke~? Maybe I'll sing too? ...hm? I'm the best? C-come on, Owner, I haven't even started singing yet! *A quiz about the zoo? Yea, let's do it!! ...big, has tusks and a long nose... I know! An elephant! *I love big animals, you know! i want to be at the zoo already~ ♪ *Only one number to get bingo.. Give me 2, please... Yay! Bingo! Stage 2 *We've arrived at the zoo!! Hey, hey, Owner, what should we see first? *I got the map of the zoo! ...he, he, it tickles when you stroke my hair like this! *I'm really excited! This zoo seems to be really big, I wonder what animals are here! Stage 3 *Wombats... For some reason that name sounds really cool. The wombats themselves are really cute though! *A fennec fox? Owner, it was in that book you read me, right? *There are beavers on the other side!! I wonder if beavers are making dams in a place like this. *Oh, a duck with little ducklings! So cute!! They're walking in line behind their mother~ ♪ *Whoa! To be able to see the home of a mole!! ...I wonder if it feels embarrassed Stage 4 *I've seen ostriches running super fast on TV... He, he, I know a lot? *It must be easy for the feeding staff to get lost in this area... You don't think so? *This place is so big!! Just how many animals are here?! I wonder what animals we will meet here~ ♪ *That kangaroo is practicing his boxing moves... It looks realky focused. You think it's the local champion? *Elephants are really huge! Just looking at them is exciting!! I want to ride on one. Stage 5 *The weather is good and eating outside feels like a picnic! This is fun! *Put a picnic sheet here... He, he, Owner, I saw you make that bento, so I brought this! *Owner, you made bento for us?! Let's eat it in the shadow of that tree! *Oh, you'll buy me something to drink? Thanks! I want a cola ♪ *Ah, our friends want me to pkay catch with them!! I'm going~! Stage 6 *Counting sheep is supposed to help you fall asleep faster. I wonder how it works with real sheep! 1 sheep... 2 sheep... *101 sheep, 102 sheep... Zzz... *Rabbit races!! You choose a rabbit you like... Well then, I'll take this one!! *Isn't this rabbit super fast...? Is he the boss? I can feel some kind of dignity emanting from it... *Glare* ...a part of this goat's eye is shaped like a square. So strange. Stage 7 *Ah, I wonder if that lion resting on the stone over there is the king. It has that royal atmosphere around him. *Tigers are good at karate... What? It said so in a book I read recently!! *Roar!! Ha, ha, I'm pretending to be a tiger ♪ I feel that I could become best buddies with this one here. *I want to take a nap with it... It's dangerous? I guess... Stage 8 *I see, gorillas are very strong~ Are there animals that could win against a gorilla? *That gorilla is holding out his hand! He wants me to shake his hand? I can't?! Why?! *Oh, you can feed monkeys with bananas here! Throw it from here... Ah! That monkey caught it super fast!! *Monkeys can climb trees super fast~ I want to be able to climb like that too. *..wah! A monkey suddenly came down from a tree! ...ah, Owner, sorry, I instinctivly grabbed you... Stage 9 *Fortune cookies! Yeah, they have fortunes inside~ I want this one!! *The fortune from the cookie... Big luck! A satisfying day... Something good will happen on the way back? I wonder what it'll be! *A souvenir shop! Huh? I can choose one thing and you'll buy it for me? Yay!! I'll take this ♪ *A game where you push crocodile's teeth? ...wah!! The loud noise surprised me... *A huge stuffed rabbit... He, he, things like this don't really suit me, so no thanks! Stage 10 *Uhm... Zzz... Owner, this cow is the hero... from the West... *He, he... No, it's nothing! Owner, let's race home ♪ *I'll sleep a bit before we get home. Owner, are you going to sleep too? *Ah, Owner, is this stuffed rabbit... For me? Uhm, thanks. *Today was super fun!! But I got really tired from all that walking.